This invention relates to the art of providing a compact portable rotatable storage device in which the objects stored are easily accessible and in which the storage device is easily adaptable to varying storage requirements.
In recent years, many people have taken up the hobby of decorative art painting. Decorative art painting involves painting decorative designs on many common household objects and handicrafts, such as woodworking, pottery, and other art objects.
A major problem that these artists encounter is organizing all of the different color bottles and tubes of paint so that the bottles are easily identifiable and accessible when working.
Another problem which these artists encounter is the need to transport their paints and supplies when attending art shows and classes. Paint chests and drawers, particularly paint chest and drawers having enough space to arrange and organize a large number of paint bottles, are bulky and difficult to transport.
A still further problem is that the needs of decorative artists to have certain paints available to them often change depending upon the artist or depending upon the project. The decorative artists therefore have varying needs for storage space, while most existing storage chests and drawers are not easily adapted for changing such storage requirements, and require that all of the stored bottles and tubes be transported together.
Finally, even when the storage device is adapted to organize and store the desired number of paint bottles, the current storage devices often take up a large portion of the work area or of the available storage space.